


Useless Child

by AnotherTrashAccount



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherTrashAccount/pseuds/AnotherTrashAccount
Summary: Just something sad that I thought of when listening to the song "Useless Child."





	Useless Child

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for Implied/Referenced Suicide, Child Abuse, and Suicidal thoughts. This is not happy, though it is short.

He stood on the edge of a chair.

“Useless!” she screamed, hand raised to hit him. He cowered, wondering why she hated him so much. Why did she hurt him? Why did she call him useless? All he’d done was point at what he wanted, instead of trying to speak. Speaking was hard! Words didn’t make sense! Why did she hate him?!

He stood on the edge of a table.

“You’re a worthless child,” she growled, dragging him by the hair away from the mess he’d made. She’d given him a glass of milk, and when he turned to walk to the table, she’d bumped into his back. He’d stumbled, dropping the glass, then started crying. He’d wanted that milk! It was the first time she’d let him have milk in months! It wasn't his fault he'd dropped it, right?!

He stood on the edge of a counter.

“You brat!” she shouted, “You’re lucky I’m willing to raise you!” He cried silently, knowing apologies would get him nothing now. He’d been trying to reach a cabinet, so he could grab a glass and have some water. Water was the only thing she’d let him drink. She’d come in and started yelling at him, causing him to lose his balance. She didn't like when he fell.

He stood on the edge of a revelation.

“You lonely little child,” she cooed, arms outstretched. “Come here, I’ll make it all better, so long as you don’t leave me.” He didn’t understand the other kids. They were weird. They liked doing this thing called “playing” where they moved objects around and pretended those objects could talk. When he’d said how weird he found it, they called him a freak and started to hit him. They were mean.

He stood on the edge of a building.

“You’ll never have anyone but me,” she whispered, glee shining in her eyes. He’d learned to tell her mood by now. He’d figured out that this wasn’t ‘normal,’ that she wasn’t normal. He’d learned, through hard-earned lessons, that he wasn’t supposed to hurt every minute of every day, that she wasn’t supposed to hurt him. He’d learned that he was the only one, seemingly in the world, who hurt like this. Who was a useless, worthless, lonely freak.

He stood on the edge of a bridge.

“You better not leave me, I’m the only one who would care for a useless child like you,” she told him, as he left for school. He didn’t really care for school. He didn’t think he deserved to go, he knew that everyone else there would be better without his presence. He heard the whispers, about how freaky and mean and rude he was. He’d heard them for years. He agreed with them, when they said he shouldn’t be there, but she would get mad if he let his grades drop or left, so he stayed. Maybe he should stop staying.

He stood on the edge of a cliff.

“That useless, lonely child left me!” she declared, when asked. He’d disappeared from home, one night, and the next morning they’d found him at the bottom of a cliff. They went to her, asked her questions. Her only response when they asked her why he’d do that was “That useless, worthless, lonely child left me!” They left her after that.

He fell off.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry... but yeah, that was just a little something I thought up after listening to "Useless Child," and I decided to post it here, for some reason.


End file.
